This invention relates to an apparatus for sterilizing shoes, more particularly to an apparatus which stops the growth of bacteria and fungi in a shoe.
The main cause of most common foot diseases such as athlete's foot or dermatophytosis has been attributed to fungal or bacterial infection. As is well known, these fungi and bacteria thrive under cool and dark conditions, making an ordinary shoe an ideal incubator for such organisms.
Most people usually show no concern for the dangers of neglecting foot hygiene. Others may think that merely spraying disinfectant solution inside the shoe will eradicate the organisms, but this is not always the case. This is especially true when the shoe becomes damp due to rain water.